If It Makes You Happy
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Molly is tired of being ignored by Sherlock so she asks his friend the Doctor to help make him jealous by pretending to be a couple and to her surprise it works! So why isn't she happy about it? Could Molly be falling for the Doctor? (MollyxTenth) I still stink at summaries but I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper did what she did every day, she got up, got dressed, went to work and pined over a man who didn't want her unless he needed a dead body or a cup of coffee.

Molly always tried to look nice for Sherlock Holmes but he never seemed to notice.

Everyday Sherlock walked in, threw his coat at her and quickly went to the nearest microscope.

Still Molly hung up his coat then slowly approached Sherlock and smiled.

"Morning Sherlock."

"Morning." He replied not looking at her.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

He looked up at her and said. "Yes, two coffees."

Molly looked at him strangely. "Two?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, a friend of mine is coming to visit here."

"Oh, who is it?" Molly asked.

Sherlock grinned. "You'll see. He should be here any minute."

Suddenly there was a whirring groaning sound.

"Ah, he's here." Sherlock smiled standing from his seat.

A blue police box slowly appeared; Molly's eyes widen. "What is that?"

Sherlock just smirked.

Then the door opened and a tall thin man wearing a pinstripe suit stepped out smiling.

"Sherlock!" He went over to shake his hand.

"Doctor it so good to see you, again!"

Then he turned to Molly. "You must Molly Hooper!"

Molly was too scared to speak and just stared at him.

"Quiet isn't she?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, um who are you?" She asked.

Sherlock put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Molly this an old friend of mine the Doctor."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Molly smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Molly and any friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine." He smiled.

Molly blushed causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Doctor ready to look at those forensic samples, I told you about?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, been looking forward to it!" He grinned.

"Brilliant, follow me!"

The Doctor smiled at Molly before joining him at the microscope.

Molly stared at this gorgeous mystery man; he was so different from Sherlock.

He was manic, friendly, nice and outgoing basically everything that Sherlock wasn't.

Suddenly Sgt. Sally Donovan walked in and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Where is he?" She frowned.

Molly pointed at the lab station

Sally then noticed the Doctor and scowled. "Oi' Sherlock what have I told you about bringing strangers here?"

He rolled his eyes. "He's not a stranger, Sally."

Sally smirked. "Oh, are you one of his boyfriends?"

He chuckled. "I don't think so. Actually I'm a friend of Sherlock, I'm the Doctor."

Her mouth dropped. "The Doctor?"

He nodded.

"The real Doctor?"

"Uh, last I checked." The Doctor smiled.

Sally's face turned beet red. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!"

The Doctor smiled. "It's alright."

She shook his hand. "I'm Sgt. Sally Donovan. I have always wanted to meet you!"

Molly was surprised even Sally had heard of him.

"Thanks. Uh, could you stop shaking my arm." The Doctor asked.

Sally blushed. "Sorry, it's just an honor. I've read your entire file."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

She frowned. "Shut up, freak!"

He smirked. "Still popular, huh Sherlock?"

Sherlock grunted. "She's just jealous."

"So what brings you here to our neighborhood?" Sally asked ignoring Sherlock.

"Well actually I'm on vacation after Canary Wharf I really needed a break." The Doctor explained; his tone getting softer.

Molly wanted to ask what he meant but his eyes look so sad that she decided not to.

"Where are you staying?" Molly asked.

Sherlock answered for him. "He'll be staying with me and John. I just have to tell John first... and Ms. Hudson."

"Which means I'll probably be staying in the park." He playfully remarked.

Molly's curiosity finally got the best of her and she pulled Sally over to another part of the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

Sally nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"Who's the Doctor?"

Sally gawked. "Seriously, you don't know?"

Molly shook her head.

"The Doctor is a legend, been saving the universe for 901 years." Sally explained.

"Actually 902." The Doctor corrected.

Molly looked at him surprised that he could hear them whispering.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry Time Lord hearing."

Sally nodded. "Right, I forgot you have really good hearing."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm proud of it."

Molly chuckled. "Wait you're 902? How is that possible?"

"I'm an alien, a Time Lord to be exact."

She shook her head. "You can't be. You look human."

"Well, all Time Lords look human. That's the way we're born." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, you're joking!" She scoffed.

"I can prove it." He said.

"How?" Molly replied.

He wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

She swallowed and came towards him cautiously.

The Doctor opened his jacket and placed her hand on his chest.

Molly gasped. "Two hearts."

He smiled. 'Yep!"

She removed her hand and stared at him in amazement.

"That's impossible." Molly muttered.

"What's wrong with impossible?" He replied.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Well, if we're done here Doctor could you come back and look at this?"

"Sure!" He said.

He winked at Molly and went back to Sherlock's table.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Doctor. I'll tell DI Lestrade that you're here." Sally smiled and started to leave.

"Nice meeting you!" The Doctor replied.

Sally noticed Molly staring at the Doctor.

"You know he's single." Sally whispered to her before leaving.

Molly frowned. "So?"

"Just saying." She smiled.

Molly scowled at Sally with disapproval as she left.

Still Molly couldn't help but notice how handsome the Doctor was.

His profile was perfect and eyes sparkled and his smile was beautiful.

Then Sherlock's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Molly?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Coffee?" He said annoyed.

"Oh, right." Molly blushed.

She went downstairs to get the coffee.

The Doctor frowned. "You're not very nice to her."

"Who Molly?" He replied.

"Uh, yeah." The Doctor scoffed.

"I'm nice to her." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, really?" He said.

"She knows I care about her." Sherlock said.

"Prove it. Pay her a compliment." The Doctor suggested.

"Fine, I will." He huffed.

Molly came back and handed each of them a Styrofoam cup; she turned to leave when Sherlock spoke.

"Oh, Molly I noticed you're wearing lipstick."

She grinned. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes, it helps even the paleness in your face nicely." He said.

Molly frowned. "Thanks."

The Doctor groaned. "Seriously, Sherlock?"

He shrugged. "Well, it does."

"I swear you act more alien than I do." The Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" He frowned.

The Doctor looked around at the table. "Yeah but hang on I need to get a pen."

The Doctor went to the pen holder and noticed Molly looking discouraged.

Seeing Sherlock was busy he went over to check on her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Molly just shrugged. "I guess. I just wished I could get Sherlock to notice me."

"Well he noticed you, sort of." The Doctor pointed out.

"Not the way I had hoped." She frowned.

"Listen for Sherlock that is a compliment." He said.

"I'm aware." She grumbled glaring over at Sherlock.

"Look, when I first met Sherlock he said that he said that he admired my ability to wear sandshoes ."

"So?" She replied.

He shot her a look. "So there not sandshoes."

Molly smiled slightly.

"There's that pretty smile." The Doctor grinned.

Molly blushed.

"You going to be okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

"No problem and by the way I think you look lovely with that lipstick on." The Doctor said.

"Thank you and I think you wear very nice shoes." She grinned.

"Thanks!" He chuckled.

The Doctor winked at her and went back to Sherlock's work station.

Molly smiled and realized there had to be a way to get Sherlock's attention and she was determined to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had gotten off work leaving Sherlock and the Doctor at the lab so she was surprised see to the blue box outside the building.

She wondered if it was possible he was already in there, it didn't seem likely but her curiosity got the best of her.

She slowly went towards it to tap on the door but it opened startling her.

He poked his head out and frowned. "This isn't where I wanted to go."

Molly cleared her throat. "Uh, hello."

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello!"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Well, she is a pretty fast machine." He boasted.

Molly nodded. "So if you're leaving why didn't you just go to Sherlock's house?"

He sighed. "I was but she decided to bring me here instead."

"What do you call your spaceship?" She asked.

"It's called the TARDIS, stands for time and relativity dimension in space." He explained.

Molly looked it over in awe. "Did you build it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "TARDIS's are grown not built."

Her eyes widen and she gently touched the side of the TARDIS."

"It's beautiful." She said admiring the blue color.

The TARDIS gave a light hum causing Molly to jump.

"Did I do something wrong?" Molly asked.

He grinned. "No, that means she likes you. It's very rare when the TARDIS likes anyone."

"Really?" She smiled.

He nodded as it hummed again. "The TARDIS just said you're pretty, too."

Molly blushed. "Thank you. Well, I'll just be going now."

"Nice meeting you Molly Hooper. I hope I get to see you again." He smiled before going back inside.

She stood and watched as the TARDIS disappeared before walking home.

The Doctor finally landed the TARDIS in Mrs. Hudson's backyard.

He sighed and felt uneasy; knowing Sherlock he had probably not told John and Mrs. Hudson he was coming.

The Doctor stepped on the front step and prayed that the reaction of his sudden arrival would be a positive one.

He knock on the front door and was greeted by a small cheerful elderly woman.

"Hello, can I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm a friend of Sherlock's." He replied.

"Oh, yes Sherlock told me you were coming. Come in, please."

The Doctor smiled and stepped into the house and followed her.

He glanced around her home, it was warm and nice.

"I'm Ms. Hudson and just so you know I'm Sherlock's landlady not his housekeeper." She explained.

He smirked. "Okay."

"However I did prepare you a room."

"Oh, no that's okay. I have somewhere I can stay." He quickly said.

Ms. Hudson stopped him. "Nonsense, it's all settled. You're a guest and I insist you stay here."

He blushed. "Alright and thank you, Ms. Hudson."

Ms. Hudson grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy! Maybe you can teach Sherlock how to be polite." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I'll do my best, Ms. Hudson."

Just then there was a door slam.

"Aw, that must be Mr. Watson." She said.

John's excited footsteps could be heard throughout the house.

"Ms. Hudson, I saw a police box outside! Is he here?" He grinned.

John's eyes widen when he saw the Doctor.

"You're him! You're really him!" He exclaimed.

"Yep and you must be John Watson." The Doctor replied.

John started shaking his hand. "It's an honor! I've heard all about you!"

"Really, how?" He said.

A sheepish smile formed on John's face. "A couple of my friends used to work at U.N.I.T."

"Of course U.N.I.T. Why am I not surprised?" He muttered.

"Well, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Ms. Hudson said.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied.

She led him down the hall to his room.

"I hope you like it." She smiled.

He opened the door and grinned. "Ah, it's lovely! Nice and bright; Oh, this is brilliant!"

Ms. Hudson blushed. "Thank you. Now I'll let you get settled, yeah?"

He thanked her again then started looking around the room.

The room had pale yellow wallpaper, a window with white lace curtains, a wood dresser and mirror.

The bed was big and comfy with old-fashioned quilts on it; he couldn't help but grin.

The Doctor had never had his own room before even in the Time Lord Academy he had to share with the other boys.

He started bouncing on the bed, chuckling until he was interrupted by Sherlock's snickering.

He leaned against the door frame.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, yes I am!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're done dinner's ready."

"Thanks!" He replied and continued bouncing.

Sherlock then chuckled. "How old are you now, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought about it. "902."

"Well, you need to start acting like it." He playfully scolded.

The Doctor smirked. "If I did then I would be you."

Sherlock chuckled. "Touché!"

The Doctor grinned and followed Sherlock to the kitchen.

That night Molly was pacing the floor in her living room in deep thought.

She had been thinking about how to capture Sherlock's attention then her thoughts turned to the Doctor.

Molly noticed how the two of them got along and how Sherlock actually listened to him.

She wondered how much influence he could have on Sherlock, maybe even get him to notice her.

The wheels in her mind started turning; if she could just convince Sherlock that she and the Doctor were a couple then maybe it would make him jealous.

Molly cringed and quickly dismissed the thought.

"How could I even considered such an underhanded idea? The Doctor is so nice and kind and he's Sherlock's friend." She thought.

Still she really did like Sherlock and as long as the Doctor knew what was going on then it wouldn't seem so wrong.

Molly nibbled the tip of her thumb and stared at the phone.

After debating whether to call the Doctor she took a deep breath and started dialing Ms. Hudson's number.

After a couple of rings she started to lose her nerve until she heard the Doctor's cheerful voice.

"Hello?"

Molly could feel the guilt growing but kept going.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, Doctor? This is Molly. Listen, could we please meet somewhere after work? I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Molly waited anxiously for the Doctor at the coffee shop.

All sorts of what if questions were running through her mind and she just hoped the Doctor wouldn't think of less of her.

She sat there and started having second thoughts when the Doctor walked in and spotted Molly.

"Ah, hello!" He said sitting down.

"Hi, thanks for coming!" Molly handed him a cup of coffee.

He smiled. "No problem and thanks for the coffee but you didn't have to."

Molly shrugged. "I know but I had gotten one and I didn't want to be rude. Besides I doubt you carry around Earth currency."

The Doctor chuckled. "See, you know more about me then you thought."

She smiled proudly.

The Doctor glanced around the vintage looking shop and stirred his cup.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked taking a sip.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me." She said.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" He asked.

Molly sighed. "Well, you know I like Sherlock, right?"

The Doctor let out a gasp of mock surprise. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Molly smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "You also know that he kind of ignores me."

He scoffed. "I think "kind of" is putting it mildly."

"Well, I think I've come up with a way to get him to notice me." Molly replied.

"That's good but what did you need me for?"

Molly cleared her throat nervously. "I need you to help me make him jealous."

"Oh, how would I do that?" He asked sipping from his cup.

"Pretend we're dating." She replied quickly.

The Doctor started coughing. "What?"

"I thought we could convince Sherlock we're dating." Molly said.

"Molly, are you insane?" He said a bit too loud.

"Please, it's only for a little while." She begged.

He rubbed his eyes. "Molly, I like you but I'm not ready to be involved in another relationship much less a fictional one."

"Please, Doctor help me." She said.

"But why me?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you're my only hope." Molly replied.

He shook his head. "Look Sherlock's my friend but he's really not worth this."

"I'm aware he has his quirks but he also has his good points." She said unconvincingly.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Well, he does." She insisted.

"I'm sorry but this is daft." He said about to leave his chair.

Molly grabbed his hand. "Doctor, it's only temporary and I promise this won't jeopardize your friendship."

He looked at her unsure.

"Please, for me?" She begged.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you." She said still holding his hand.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Um, can I have my hand back I've to go."

Molly blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He chuckled.

He started to leave when she stopped him.

"Doctor?"

He paused. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering when you mentioned Canary Wharf you're eyes looked so sad, why?"

He smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the coffee." The Doctor replied softly.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Molly asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Probably not."

Molly nodded. "Fair enough."

She really wasn't surprised by his answer it was probably too painful for him to talk about at least he was honest.

He grinned at her. 'I'll see you later."

She said bye to him and he winked at her and left.

Molly leaned back in her seat and realized that this was either the craziest or the dumbest idea she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Doctor got back he found Sherlock lying on the couch with his eyes closed, he was squeezing his arm and gasping.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to increase the speed of the nicotine into my arm." Sherlock replied keeping his eyes closed.

The Doctor nodded. "So how's the nicotine patch working for you?"

He rolled down his sleeve revealing three patches.

The Doctor looked at him strangely. "Uh, you know you're supposed to only use one, right?"

"Yes but this cigarette craving required three patches." He said looking up at the Doctor as he plopped into a chair.

"How was your trip to the coffee shop?"

The Doctor shot him a look. "How did you know where I was?"

"You're breath smells like coffee and I might have listened in on your conversation." Sherlock admitted.

The Doctor groaned. "I've told you about that."

"I was bored. It was either that or shoot at the walls again." He said.

"Well can't you listen in on John's calls?"

Sherlock scoffed.

"His calls are boring and I find his e-mails more interesting." He replied.

The Doctor grunted and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry Molly asked about Canary Wharf."

The Doctor raised his head and arched his eyebrow.

"Okay, humor me, how did you know that?" The Doctor said.

Sherlock stood up from the couch. "Logic, it was pretty obvious she would besides Molly is a curious person."

"Nothing wrong with that." The Doctor replied.

Sherlock sat on the coffee table and studied him.

"What?" He said.

Sherlock folded his hands and stared at him.

"Why did Molly ask you over to the coffee shop?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The Doctor asked.

Sherlock shrugged. "Molly's a shy person, hardly bold enough to ask someone on a date."

"Actually, I asked her." The Doctor replied casually.

Sherlock chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I think she's a nice girl." The Doctor said.

Sherlock scoffed. "Nice is boring."

"I thought breathing was boring?" He said.

Sherlock shrugged. "That, too but why ask her on a date?"

The Doctor stood and placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "Because unlike you I'm not willing to risk my life with girls like Irene."

He frowned. "I like Irene. What's wrong with Irene?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Sherlock, even the Master thought she was too crazy for him."

"True, now no more talking." Sherlock sat there and closed his eyes.

The Doctor knew not to question his strange habits so he went to his room.

He sat on the bed gazing sadly at a picture of Rose that kept in his pocket.

It had been a year since Canary Wharf but he missed Rose so much and all he had left was her photo.

The Doctor was still staring at it when there was a knock on the door.

He quickly put away the photo.

"Come in?" The Doctor called.

John walked in looking cross. "Where is he? My e-mail account has been hacked and I know it was him."

The Doctor sighed and pointed down the hall. "Living room, sitting the coffee table, again."

"Thanks." He said dashing to the living room.

The Doctor could hear John lecturing Sherlock and chuckled.

"I'm so glad I came here." He smiled.

That night the Doctor laid in bed staring at the ceiling while everyone else slept.

Being a Time Lord he didn't need much sleep so he just listened to the soothing outside noises from his window.

He was about to close his eyes when the phone rang surprising him.

He glanced at the clock, it was after midnight.

The Doctor shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor it's Molly. I hope I didn't wake you." She said nervously."

He smiled. "Hi, Molly. No, you didn't. Time Lords don't really much sleep. What's up?"

"I know it's late but I needed to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you and Sherlock come over tomorrow could we act cozy?" She said.

"Cozy?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I-I just meant like hand holding, nothing extreme." Molly replied embarrassed.

"Okay." He said.

"Then again maybe it was a bad suggestion. I never have much luck getting his attention, anyway." She quickly said.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Actually, he knows we were at the coffee shop and he asked about it." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yep." He said popping his P.

"What did you say?" Molly asked.

"Well, I told him I asked you to meet me there. I hope that's okay."

She smiled. "Yeah, that's great. How did Sherlock react?"

"I think he was bothered. Well as bout' as bothered as he can get."

"Thanks, Doctor." Molly smiled.

"No, problem." He replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Looking forward to it." The Doctor smiled.

After hanging up the Doctor laid back down and glanced at Rose's picture.

"Good night, Rosie." He whispered turning off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock burst through the doors of the police department with the Doctor right beside him.

"Still love to make an entrance, huh Sherlock?" The Doctor smirked.

"Well, I did learn from the best." He grinned.

The Doctor gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, yes I've taught you well."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, wait till you see what I've got planned." He grinned rubbing his hands.

They came into the room where Molly was waiting.

"Molly is it ready?" Sherlock exclaimed.

Molly smiled. "Yep, he came in last night."

She handed him the whip. The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Maybe I should go." He said.

"Oh, it's alright." Molly assured him.

They walked up to a body bag and Sherlock quickly unzipped it.

"Uh, what are we doing?" The Doctor cringed.

"Well, I'm going to beat this body and you're going to analyze him with your sonic thingy." Sherlock explained.

"It's a screwdriver." He corrected.

"Right, whatever, well care to join me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you go on and I'll just wait till you're ready."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sherlock started beating the body and the Doctor leaned against the wall beside Molly and watched.

He glanced over at her. "Does he do this sort of thing a lot?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes all the time."

The Doctor came closer towards her. "How are you feeling?"

Molly shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You still want to do this?" He asked.

Molly hated how he was describing this, it felt awkward.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am." Molly answered firmly.

"How do you want to start?"

Molly glanced at him. "Oh, whatever it is you did with Rose is fine."

"I can't do that." He said.

"Why?"

"It's only our first date." He smirked.

Molly playfully slapped his arm. "I'm serious."

The Doctor smiled. "Okay, let's start with this."

He took her hand into his.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm holding your hand. You've held hands before, right?"

Molly gave him a look. "Of course I have."

He looked at her unconvinced.

"Well, not with a guy." She admitted.

He took her hand and gently stroked her fingers while he watched Sherlock.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." The Doctor said.

She nodded and looked down at their hands.

It was strange to Molly having her hand held by the Doctor but it also felt nice.

Sherlock peered behind him for a second but gave no reaction.

"I can't tell if it's working." Molly said.

"Then let's do this." He replied.

He surprised her by putting his arm around her causing her to jump a little.

"You okay?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"It's just so new to me." She whispered.

"Well, sometimes new can be a good thing." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, I guess it can." Molly smiled.

The Doctor grinned and pulled her a little closer.

Sherlock looked over at them and started tapping his foot.

"Ahem!" Sherlock cleared his throat.

They quickly broke apart and blushed.

"If you're done can we please get back to business?" He said.

"Right, of course!" The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

He followed Sherlock and started scanning the body.

"When did you two get so close?" Sherlock asked.

"Why?"

"Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Sherlock smirked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Not really."

"I think you're up to something." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not always the "on coming storm" you claim to be." Sherlock replied.

"Meaning?" The Doctor looked up at him.

"Meaning you have two hearts both big and very gullible." He replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your opinion but do you want me to scan this guy or what?"

He smirked. "As you were."

"So Mr. Sherlock what do you think we were doing?" The Doctor asked changing the setting on his screwdriver.

"I think you're trying to get me to be nicer to Molly."

He rolled his eyes. "He almost got it." The Doctor thought.

"Well it won't work besides Molly knows I care." He said.

The Doctor gave him a look. "Okay, whatever you say."

Molly could hear them talking and frowned.

"Pompous ass." She muttered glaring at Sherlock.

The Doctor noticed Molly frowning and winked at her.

Molly smiled.

She continued to watch and wondered how in the world Sherlock and the Doctor ever became friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was in a deep sleep when he was awoken by in-door gunshots; he sat up and groaned.

The Doctor struggled to focus his vision on the alarm clock and came to the conclusion that it was morning and early.

There was another round of gunshots and somebody shouting "Bored!"

"I wonder who could be doing that." He muttered.

John rushed to his door looking frazzled. "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Aren't you worried?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "No, not really."

"What, why?" John asked.

He gave him a look.

John sighed. "You know where it's coming from, don't you?"

He nodded and got out of bed then motioned to John to follow him.

"It's a good thing Mrs. Hudson is out of town." John commented.

He nodded in agreement. He could only imagine how she would react.

They went to the living room and the Doctor opened the door revealing Sherlock shooting at the walls.

"There you are." The Doctor said. John shook his head.

"Bored! Bored!" Sherlock shouted while firing the gun.

He looked over his shoulder at the Doctor and John. "Oh, hello."

After a couple of more shots he stared down at the gun and frowned. "I think I'm out of bullets."

Sherlock sighed and curled up on the couch.

"Sherlock, what have I said about guns?" The Doctor scolded.

"I don't remember." He replied.

The Doctor glanced at John. "This is why I never park the TARDIS in here or near him."

Sherlock turned his head at the Doctor and scowled. "Once Doctor. Once."

"So what exactly were you doing?" John asked.

"I was bored." He replied sitting up.

"Ran out of nicotine patches?" The Doctor smirked.

Sherlock sat there and sulked. "Yes."

The Doctor tapped his knee. "Aw, don't be so down; Molly's coming over."

"And?" He replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "She's kindly bringing the eyeballs you wanted."

"Eyeballs in here!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock pouted. "The Doctor won't let me use them in his TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded. "The last time I did he forgot them and Jackie found them; you can imagine what happened next."

"I apologized to her." He replied.

"Yeah, through a text on my phone." The Doctor chuckled.

John muffled a laugh. "Well, I would love to stay and watch but I have some errands to run."

"Errands even more boring!" He groaned.

The Doctor sighed. "Come on Sherlock let's get ready."

Molly stood at Sherlock's door feeling nervous; her hands were full holding the lab locker of fragile glass jars so she kicked at the door.

The Doctor opened it and grinned. "Hi!" He said.

Molly smiled and struggled to hold the locker. "Hi, could you help me with this it's heavy."

He nodded and took it from her.

"Hey, Sherlock there here!" The Doctor said going to the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room Molly noticed on a chair a picture sticking out of the Doctor's coat pocket.

"I shouldn't, I really shouldn't." She told herself but curiosity got the best of her and she glanced at the photo.

It was a blond girl, a very pretty blond girl; she turned the photo and judging from the words "Forever My Doctor" written inside a heart they must be a couple.

"I wonder why she's not here with him." Molly thought.

His words about Canary Wharf and not being ready for another relationship replayed in her mind.

Molly gasped and realized there had to be a connection between the two.

"Poor Doctor." She whispered.

"Sherlock there here!" The Doctor repeated.

"Coming!"

Molly quickly placed the photo back and went to the kitchen.

Sherlock brushed pass Molly. "Nice to see you too." She frowned.

He headed for the table and carefully examined each jar.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Sherlock what do you say to Molly?"

"Hello." He replied.

Molly sighed and folded her arms.

The Doctor went over to her. "You okay?"

She nodded but picked at her sweater.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just wish he would react to something, anything." Molly admitted.

The Doctor thought for a minute then snapped his fingers.

"Can you spare a few minutes?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

He took her by the hand.

"Sherlock, I forgot to mention this but Molly's visiting for a few minutes."

"W-what?" She replied confused.

He winked at her.

Molly nodded and grinned.

"We don't really need her help." Sherlock said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Who says she assisting? She's visiting me."

He jerked his head up and shifted uncomfortably.

"Have it your way then."

Molly smiled as the Doctor held her hand and stuck close to her.

"Doctor can you come scan this?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor walked over and started scanning the jar.

"Why is this jar warm?" He asked Sherlock.

He shrugged. "I may have microwaved it."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay then."

He continued to scan inside the jar.

Sherlock went over to Molly.

"You two certainly hold hands a lot." Sherlock whispered.

"Is that a problem?" She said.

"No, it just you do it all the time." He replied.

"Jealous?" Molly replied hopefully.

Sherlock hesitated before answering.

"No, it's just w-we're wasting valuable time because he's all l-lovey dovey with you." He scowled.

"What's wrong with that?" Molly asked.

"It's boring." Sherlock replied quickly.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I've got to go."

The Doctor looked up and shrugged. "Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She noticed he looked bothered.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked.

"Well, I hope you aren't leaving because of my spontaneous idea back there."

She smiled. " No, it was fine."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm glad."

"Well, I've got to get to work."

"See you tomorrow." He replied.

The Doctor walked back into the kitchen and folded his arms.

"Sherlock did you say something to Molly?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"She looked bothered when she left."

He shrugged. "I didn't noticed." Sherlock replied walking past him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Sherlock what will we do with you?"

That night Molly couldn't sleep she was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels thinking about Sherlock and the plan.

Molly had to admit the plan was working but not fast enough.

She had been toying with this idea but feared it was too bold and she was concerned that the Doctor wouldn't go for it.

She also thought about the photo of the girl and there was a twinge of guilt but after thinking about it she decided to do it.

Molly reached for the phone to call the Doctor but quickly put it back.

"He'll find out tomorrow." She said to herself.

**Author's Note: Hi! Okay, I'm sorry for using eye balls; I got the idea from a Sherlock episode. I promise this will be the last time I get gross in the story but thanks for reading! :)**

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor had gotten up early; he laid in bed thinking about Molly and then about Rose.

There was some guilt about what he was doing. He loved Rose but he really enjoyed being around Molly; he just hoped that wasn't wrong.

After a few minutes he slowly got up and began getting ready to go the Police Dept. when the door knocked.

"Come in John!" He called.

John walked in surprised. "How did you know it was me?"

"Sherlock doesn't knock." The Doctor smirked.

"Right." He nodded.

The Doctor started fixing his tie. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He replied.

The Doctor shrugged and reached for his suit jacket.

John then sat on his bed and sighed heavily.

The Doctor groaned. "I know that sigh; what is it?"

John shot him a look before answering. "I know what you're doing for Molly and that's fine but…"

"But?" He replied.

"Well, to be honest I think you should actually date her."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I know it's only been a year since Rose but I think you really like her." John said firmly.

He shook his head and reached for his shoes. "You're nuts."

"Look, I can tell you're not acting. I've seen how you defend her, I've seen how you hold her hand and your face just lightens up when you see her." He said.

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, I also think she likes you, too." He replied.

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, come on!"

John scoffed. "I'm serious, she practically glows when you walk into the room."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "John, I appreciate your observations but Molly and I are just friends; okay just friends."

He then pulled on his coat. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to meet Sherlock at the crime lab."

The Doctor walked out of the room and John folded his arms. "Still say you like her."

"I heard that!" His voice called.

At the lab Molly was pacing the floor extremely nervous; she had intended to try to call the Doctor again but lost her nerve.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing groaning sound and the TADRIS appeared.

She swallowed and tugged at her ring.

The Doctor came out and smiled. "Hello!"

"Hi." Molly said anxiously.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Where's Sherlock?"

"Uh, right outside he's arguing with Sally." She replied.

The Doctor chuckled. "I bet."

"Listen I-" She started to say before Sherlock came bursting in scowling. "I can't stand that woman!"

"Always charming the ladies, huh?" The Doctor teased.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Aw, don't be upset Sherlock; I've got a surprise." The Doctor smiled.

Sherlock pouted. "What?"

"I got the test sample results from yesterday!"

Sherlock smiled and they headed to the microscope.

Molly quickly followed them. "Um, Doctor?" She said trying to get his attention.

But Sherlock and the Doctor kept talking as they gather around the telescope.

"Doctor?" She said a little louder but no response.

Molly scowled. "Doctor!" She yelled startling them.

They both jumped.

"Really Molly?" Sherlock scolded.

"I-I'm sorry but I needed to say something to the Doctor." She replied softly.

The Doctor looked at her and frowned. "Okay, you have my attention; what is it?"

Molly pressed her lips before blurting out. "I'm looking forward to our special anniversary date this Friday!"

He gawked. "What?"

"What?" Sherlock repeated.

The Doctor was speechless.

"You know Friday Night?" Molly hinted.

Sherlock nudged the Doctor's shoulder and smirked. "Quite the charmer with the human females, eh Doctor?"

"I-I uh." He stuttered.

"Oh, you sly one keeping our special anniversary a secret." She smiled sweetly.

He looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Molly went over to the Doctor and nuzzled his neck.

"I can explain." She whispered.

"I wish you would." He replied.

Molly pulled him over to the other side of the room to explain.

"Molly, have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I was desperate to try something different." She replied.

"I told you I'm not ready for a new relationship." The Doctor said.

"I'm not asking you to marry me." She frowned.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Seriously, Molly?"

"Look all I'm asking is a friendly dinner and a movie at my place."

The Doctor groaned. "I don't know."

She looked at him desperately with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Just dinner with a friend?"

Molly nodded. "Just dinner with a friend."

The Doctor sighed. "Why not, I'll do it."

She squealed with delight and hugged him.

"Thanks." Molly said.

He smiled and lightly tapped her nose. "My pleasure and besides it's sounds like fun."

She grinned and they returned to Sherlock's station holding hands.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Molly. I wouldn't miss our date for anything in the world." He whispered in her ear.

His breath tickled her ear and she blushed.

Sherlock watched and scowled while muttering under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's day was already turning out bad but Sgt. Sally hounding her about her dinner plans with the Doctor wasn't making it easier.

By lunch Molly thought she was going to lose her mind with all of Sally's questions and remarks .

"Would you stop, Sally?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just so exciting! I mean a date with the Doctor you are so lucky!" She squealed.

"It's not a date. He's helping me make Sherlock jealous." Molly replied.

Sally smirked. "Yeah, yeah I know it's part of your plan but it's the Doctor you actually want."

"I do not!" She scolded.

Sally shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

She hummed as she walked away. Molly frowned; sometimes she wondered why she was friends with her at all.

Still she was starting to have seconds thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Molly turned and was surprised to see the Doctor.

"Hello!" He grinned leaning against the wall.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, gathering some things for Sherlock to test; didn't want him to get bored." He replied.

Molly just nodded and smiled slightly.

The Doctor frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Listen if you're not comfortable with tonight you don't have to come." Molly said.

The Doctor shook his head. "I want to come. I'm looking forward to it."

Molly smiled. "Well, I must warn you I'm not much of a cook."

He scoffed. "Ah, whatever you make is fine and if it isn't we'll cook something together."

"You cook?" She asked.

"No idea but it'll be fun to find out." He grinned.

Molly smiled but wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

That night Molly was nervous; she had changed outfits a dozen times before settling on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

She also was attempting to make spring rolls but at the last minute they didn't come out right.

Her heart dropped when she heard the TARDIS in the living room.

"Hi!" He said opening the door.

"Hi." Molly muttered.

He stepped out and grinned. "Oh, I like it here."

The Doctor then sniffed the air. "Are you cooking something?"

"I was."

He walked into her kitchen and peered at the burnt tubes sitting in a casserole.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It was supposed to be spring rolls." She replied.

He poked at it. "Did you follow the recipe?"

Molly nodded.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Uh huh that's where you went wrong. You followed the instructions."

"Aren't I supposed to?"

He shook his head. "You never want to follow the instructions."

"Okay." Molly replied confused.

"Come on let's start over!" He exclaimed dumping the entire casserole dish.

It made a loud crash as it hit the trash can.

Molly cringed. "Um, you threw away the dish."

"Oh, you're not supposed to do that?" He asked.

Molly shook her head. "No."

He shrugged. "Well, the casserole was ruined anyway."

The Doctor went around the kitchen gathering ingredients and cooking gear.

Molly looked at him as he began prepping. "I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"Well, not in a human kitchen."

Molly turned pale."Comforting, are you sure you can do this?" She asked.

"We'll keep our fingers crossed." The Doctor smirked.

She nodded and leaned against the counter. "So how long have you known Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"A couple of years." He replied.

"Really, how did you meet him?" She smiled.

"Well, I didn't exactly meet him, my friend Jack did." He said.

"What happened?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Sherlock was looking for a phone booth during a power outage but he found the TARDIS. So he went inside and got lost for three days"

Molly smirked. "And how was he found?"

"Rose was helping me fix the console when I heard Jack from his room shout _Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"_

She started chuckling.

"And that's how we met." The Doctor smiled.

"So how you meet Sherlock?" He asked.

Molly sighed. "I'm not sure. He just sort of showed up and took over the lab." She pulled out the wraps from the fridge.

"Yeah, that's Sherlock." The Doctor smiled. He glanced at her and noticed she was scowling.

"Damn it." Molly grumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I always have trouble rolling these." She frowned.

"Let me help." The Doctor said.

He stood beside her and helped her fix the rolls.

Molly wasn't used to having a man that close to her; it was a bit distracting watching his long fingers wrap the rolls and his dark brown eyes wasn't helping either.

"There we are!" He smiled finishing up the last roll.

"Uh, huh." She replied quickly.

The Doctor turned and saw she was looking flushed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She squeaked and rushed to put the dish in the oven.

They both went to the couch and she popped in the DVD and sat beside him. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"Casablanca." Molly replied.

He smiled. "Brilliant."

A few minutes into the film Molly glanced at him. "Doctor?"

"Yep?" He said popping his P.

"I know I shouldn't ask but"

"You want to know what happened to Rose." He finished for her.

Molly nodded. "Only because I care."

He leaned his head back and sighed. "Rose Tyler was a nineteen year old shop girl with a big heart."

He paused before continuing. "But because of the battle of Canary Wharf she's trapped in a parallel world forever."

"Did you ever see her again?" Molly asked.

"For two minutes but because of where she was I had to visit her as an image; we couldn't touch."

"The last thing she told me was that she loved me but my two minutes were up and I didn't get the chance to say it back." He replied sadly.

She placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor shrugged. "As long as I know she's safe and happy that's all that matters."

"Still I shouldn't have asked you." Molly said.

The Doctor smiled at her. "It's okay, I'm fine. You haven't done anything wrong."

She smiled at him grateful. "Thank you."

He then clapped his hands. "Shall we check the spring rolls?"

Molly nodded and they went to the kitchen.

The Doctor peered over her. "Well?" He asked.

"They're perfect!" She exclaimed pulling them out.

"Told ya." He sniffed.

Molly placed them on a platter to cool before going back to the couch.

"Well, you are full of surprises." She smiled.

"I get that a lot." He smirked.

"Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure." He said.

Then on impulse Molly rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and they continued to watch the movie.

"I took Rose to that time period." The Doctor said.

"I bet it was fun. Must be nice being a time traveler." She replied.

He chuckled. "Well, it never works out according to plan but that's what makes it fun."

"What the TARDIS has a mind of her own?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

The TARDIS gave a disproving hum. "Watch your language." He scolded.

Molly giggled. "I think she disagrees."

He smirked and put his arm around her. "You know Molly you were right this is nice."

Molly blushed.

Then she glanced nervously at the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I was wondering since this a "date" I really want to make Sherlock jealous and I was hoping that I"

"You want a kiss so you'll to be able to say we did, right?" He finished.

Molly nodded. "Just a small one, I'm not asking for a snog."

The Doctor thought about it then sighed. "Okay."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

They both sat up and Molly felt the Doctor tilted her chin and gave her a small peck. But when they pulled back Molly's eyes searched his and she came closer before pressing her lips against his. The Doctor was surprised at first but kissed her back very slow and gentle.

His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart they gawked at each other stunned.

"Well, um, thanks for a lovely time. I-I think I b-better go." He stuttered quickly.

Molly nodded. "Right of course."

He pulled out his key and panicked. "Where's the door? I can't find it!"

"Other side." Molly pointed.

He blushed. "Oh, right." He replied going inside.

He glanced back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Molly nodded. "Bye and thanks."

He smiled before shutting the door.

Watching the TARDIS disappear she touched her mouth and grinned. "Well, that was a bit more than I expected." She thought out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late when the Doctor arrived back at Sherlock's house. He quietly opened the front door and poked his head inside to see if anyone was up.

He just wasn't up to talking about his night with Molly. He felt so guilty about that kiss that all he wanted was to go to bed and hide under the covers.

"Good everyone's asleep." He muttered going inside.

He crept through the dark living room when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder making him jumped.

He turned and saw John standing there. "Don't do that." The Doctor hissed.

John raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I heard the door and thought I check to make sure everything's alright."

The Doctor felt bad for getting upset at him and softened his expression. "It's okay." He walked past John and started for his room.

"So how was your evening with Molly?" John asked.

The Doctor abruptly stopped and turned. "What do you mean by that?" He frowned.

"Uh, nothing just how was it." He replied looking at him funny.

"It was fine, perfectly fine." The Doctor answered defensively.

John nodded. "Okay." He replied slowly.

"Well, it was! It was! It was!" He whined and marched off to bed. "I swear an alien can't come in late without being interrogated." He grumbled going through the hall.

John watched in disbelief and shook his head. "I think he's been working too hard, poor chap."

Meanwhile Molly was pacing in her living room blushing every time she thought about that kiss. Molly still couldn't believe she did that.

"Why did I do that?" She groaned. "He pours his hearts out to me about Rose and I snog him."

She had to admit he was a great kisser. She could still taste his lips and feel his arms wrapped around her. Molly sighed and leaned up against the door; she couldn't remember the last time someone kissed her actually properly kissed her like that.

She smiled and rubbed her throat. It felt so right and special. Molly stopped and scolded herself for thinking like that.

Molly took a deep breath and decided to get ready for bed. Everything would be better in the morning; she hoped.

The next day Sherlock noticed the Doctor was rather jumpy as he struggled with the TARDIS door.

"Doctor, is there something wrong with you?" Sherlock asked as they walked through the police department.

The Doctor stopped and groaned. "Would everyone stop hassling me?"

He just smirked and came closer. "Speaking of hassle how was your "date" last night?"

The Doctor pressed his lips. "We made dinner and watched a movie and that's all there is to it." He replied quickly and continued walking. Sherlock kept smirking and followed.

They went inside the lab; Sherlock bursting through the doors as usual.

"Molly, is it here yet?" He announced.

Sherlock's voice startled her and Molly nearly dropped her pen. "What's here?"

He rolled his eyes. "The body that was whipped, I want the Doctor to scan it with his sonic thingy."

The Doctor frowned. "For the last time it's not a thingy."

Sherlock exhaled impatiently. "Yes, of course so is it here?"

Molly nodded and left to push out the gurney but paused to glance at the Doctor. He was looking just as nervous as she was. She had to talk to him.

After bringing out the body Sherlock was busy inspecting it allowing Molly to approach the Doctor.

She nervously motioned him to come over and the Doctor glanced at Sherlock to make sure he was distracted before going to Molly.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, what is it?" He replied.

She pulled him to the side. "I'm really sorry about that kiss. I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "It's okay. In fact I thought you were mad at me."

Molly exhaled. "No, I wasn't. So you're not mad, then?"

He laughed. "No, never in fact it was kind of"

Before he could finish Sherlock interrupted. "Are you two done?"

The Doctor cringed; he really hoped Sherlock didn't hear. The Doctor would never hear the end of it.

He went towards them with his hands behind his back. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No." They both said nervously. He looked at them up and down. "I think you're lying."

"Tough." The Doctor squeaked. Sherlock smirked. "Okay, then I'll just do some investigating."

The Doctor swallowed and tried to act cool and calm but considering he was getting sweaty that wasn't going to be easy.

Sherlock tilted his chin, checked his palms and observed the awkward way he was standing next to Molly.

"Are you done?" The Doctor asked slightly annoyed. If he wanted to be examined he had gone to U.N.I.T.

Sherlock nodded. "Judging from how you're standing and the sweaty palms I'm very sure that something happened last night."

He scoffed. "Ha, that proves nothing besides all that happened was a nice dinner and a movie."

Sherlock grinned. "Perhaps but there's also the matter of that cheap lipstick on your mouth."

Molly scowled. "Oi'! I was wearing expensive lip gloss and yes we did snog!" She said louder than she meant to.

The Doctor looked at her. "You're not very discreet about these things, are you?"

Sherlock arched his eyebrows and took him by the arm. "I think we need to talk."

He grabbed and pulled him over to the other side of the room.

He pulled his arm away. "Would you stop that? I'm not a yo-yo." The Doctor complained.

"Did you really kiss Molly Hooper?" He asked firmly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, we kissed, happy?" He blurted out.

Sherlock huffed. "What did you do that for?"

The Doctor gave him a look. "Seriously, since when did you care about her dating life?"

"I-I don't." He placed his hands on his hips.

The Doctor shook his head and poked him in the chest. "Oh yes, you do."

"No, I just know you're bit of a ladies man and I'm just a little concerned for her, that's all." He replied defensively.

The Doctor grinned at that. "Really, ladies' man? Thanks!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sherlock scolded.

"Okay, if you really care about her then prove it and ask her to the officer's dance or I will." He dared.

Sherlock stammered with his response but gave up and scoffed. "Fine."

The Doctor pointed at Molly. "Well, there she is go and ask her then maybe I'll believe you."

Molly watched them throw their hands about like two year-olds; she wasn't sure if they were arguing or what. She couldn't really hear them.

He was hesitant but marched over to Molly while the Doctor turned away lowering his head. For some reason he couldn't watch. It was supposed to feel better than this so why didn't it?

Sherlock strolled over to the Doctor adjusting the collar of his black suit jacket. "See, I did it."

He smiled sadly and pat him on the arm. "Yes, you certainly did." Sherlock looked at him puzzled as he slowly walked out but shrugged and continued studying the body.

The Doctor wasn't trying to be rude; he just wanted to go back to the house and be alone.

When he got there Mrs. Hudson greeted him. "Hello dear!"

He smiled slightly. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson." He then plopped into a chair and loosened his tie.

She frowned with concern. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah just a little tired." He lied.

Mrs. Hudson went over and felt his forehead. "No fever."

He smiled. "Humans and their funny rituals." He thought.

"Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head. "That's alright. I know you're the landlady and not the housekeeper."

"Nonsense, you're the guest." She insisted.

The Doctor smirked; he had to admit Ms. Hudson was a very sweet and adorable woman.

"Okay and thank you." He replied.

Mrs. Hudson beamed. "Such a polite young man." She said as she went to the kitchen.

The Doctor gave a small smile then leaned his head back. He had just gotten comfortable when the door knocked.

He groaned and stood from the chair. "I'll get it Mrs. Hudson!"

"Who in the world could that be?" He wondered. The Doctor knew it wasn't John he was at work and Sherlock never knocked just makes an entrance.

The door kept knocking. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He grumbled.

As he opened the door his eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped. The Doctor looked at her up and down. He didn't want to believe it but there she was in front of him, Irene Adler.


	10. Chapter 10

"Irene!" The Doctor squeaked. He hadn't seen Irene Adler since his last regeneration. She was the only person that could make him blush crimson red and leave him frazzled even the Master couldn't handle her.

Irene flashed her flirtatious smile. "Hello, Doctor long time no see."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, you know been busy. W-would you like to come in?"

Irene smiled. "I do love manners." She tapped his chin as walked inside.

The Doctor sighed. "So I've been told. How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Your TARDIS kind of gave it away." She replied as he showed her to living room. The Doctor offered her a seat on the couch.

"Thank you." She said sitting crossing her long legs.

The Doctor nodded politely. "Just don't take off your coat, okay?" He asked.

"Ah, you remembered." Irene replied happily.

"Yeah and so did Jackie." The Doctor shivered at the memory.

Irene looked at him surprised. "How did you know I told her that trick?"

"Easy I got to the door before Howard did." He frowned sitting in a chair.

She just smirked. "I also see you've regenerated again bit skinny but I do love the tight suit." She eyed him up and down.

"Well, these things happen, what can you do?" He replied flustered.

"I have to admit I'll miss the last one except those big ears." Irene sighed.

Irene leaned forward allowing a shoulder to be exposed. "But I think this one has possibilities." She grinned.

The Doctor cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Anyway, if we're done pointing out my past physical flaws what did you want? If you're looking for Sherlock he's not here." He replied.

She shook her head. "Actually I wanted to see you."

"Me?" The Doctor squeaked.

"Yes, I'm aware that there's an officer's dance coming up, right?" She said sitting back.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah but if you're thinking of asking Sherlock he's taking Molly."

Irene grinned. "I know that's why Sherlock told me you were going to take me."

That caught his attention. "What!" He yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Irene replied calmly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I didn't know. Please explain." He mocked folding his arms.

Irene sighed. "Well, a week ago he asked me but a few minutes ago he'd text me saying he was going with someone named Molly the added you would take me instead."

He pressed his lips and nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" She said sitting up straight.

"No, no of course not." The Doctor remarked simply. "I always go out with bold sex crazed dominatrices." He thought bitterly.

"So are you going to take me?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

The Doctor swallowed knowing what would happen if he said no.

He exhaled. "Yeah, why not?"

Irene smiled and stood. "Good, I'll see you, then."

The Doctor just nodded and walked her to the door and watched her leave.

As soon as Irene was gone he leaned against the door frame groaning.

"Hi!" He heard a voice say behind him.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and saw John walking in.

"Hi." He grumbled. "You're home early." The Doctor muttered plopping into a chair.

"Yeah, one of the benefits of running your own Doctor's office, I suppose." He said smiling.

John noticed the dread on his face and frowned as he sat in a chair in front of him. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked at him scoffing. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Irene Adler was just here."

"What for?" John asked concerned.

He chuckled harshly. "I convinced Sherlock to take Molly to the dance then he turns around and tells Irene I'll be taking her to the dance instead of him."

"So?"

The Doctor shot him a look. "So, I'm screwed!"

He cleared his throat. "I take it you don't like Irene."

"Please even the Master's afraid of her." The Doctor mumbled.

John did his best not to smirk though he did find this funny. "So what are you going to do?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I've got no choice I've got to take Irene. If I don't Sherlock will probably dump Molly once he sees Irene's alone."

"Well, good luck." John said.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I better go find my tux." He sighed.

John could see he looked miserable and felt bad for him. "Anything I can do to help?" John asked.

The Doctor paused and thought for a second. "Yes, there is."

"What's that?" John asked.

"After this is all over remind me to have my head examined." The Doctor grumbled leaving the room.

"_Oh, the Doctor? He's going to the dance with Irene Adler."_ Those words from Sherlock repeated in Molly's head as she slowly searched through her closet looking for something to wear the dance.

She should've been thrilled to be going with Sherlock but right now it was more like a chore.

Still she was surprised that Sherlock had asked her instead of Irene. Molly had met Irene once. She found her bit risqué and bold but didn't think she was a bad person just comfortable with herself.

Still it didn't stop her jealousy from growing but if that's who the Doctor wanted then so be it, nothing she could do.

After getting dressed Molly stared at herself in her full length mirror. She looked like a different person in her black spaghetti strap dress, matching heels, and her hair was styled in a loose bun.

Molly had to admit she looked really nice but after all this she wondered if it was for the right person.

* * *

**A/N Hi, just wanted to warn I really don't much about Irene Adler so this is sort of a guess. It's not accurate and for that I apologize. But I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock picked up Molly in a cab and much to her dismay he never commented on her outfit or her makeup. "Sherlock, don't you like my outfit?" She asked as they stepped out the cab.

He looked at her with no expression. "Yes, you're not as pale as you usually are."

Molly sighed they walked into the room. People everywhere dressed in fancy dresses and tuxes dancing to an orchestra.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, I'm not much on dancing."

Molly lowered her eyes wondering why she bothered going through this then she spotted the Doctor walking in the room with Irene arm in arm. She'd never seen him look so handsome.

She wasn't sure if that was even the right word. He was just gorgeous in a tux but she couldn't help but notice he looked slightly unhappy next to Irene, it puzzled her.

The Doctor stood beside Irene sipping his drink completely bored but he had to admit Irene looked nice in her dark red strapless dress but then he caught a glimpse of Molly. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to talk to her so once she was alone he excused himself from Irene and walked towards Molly.

"Hi!" The Doctor smiled.

Molly smiled back shyly. "Hi." "You look beautiful." The Doctor said sincerely.

She blushed. "Thanks so do you." She cringed when she realized what she said. "I-I meant."

He gently stopped her. "It's okay. I actually like that. I've never been called beautiful before." The Doctor smirked.

Molly giggled. "Well, you are." She lowered her eyes. "How's Irene?"

He sighed. "Fine, I guess so far she's behaving herself." "How's the date with Sherlock?" The Doctor asked.

She shrugged. "Fine, it's going well." He nodded. "That's good. That's good." "Where is he?" The Doctor asked frowning.

Molly shrugged. "Who knows, you know these disappearing acts of his." He snickered. "Yeah, he does that."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Oh, dear he's talking to Irene. I knew he do that." He glanced at Molly. "I'll go get him." He started to leave but Molly stopped him.

"Wait its okay. Just let him go." She said. The Doctor looked at her curious. "You sure?" She nodded. Just then the music started. Molly glanced down at her hands. "Doctor, do you dance?"

"Sorry?" He replied surprised. "Do you dance?" She repeated. He tilted his head and thought for a second. "I don't know, I did in my last regeneration but I haven't tried it in this body, yet."

Molly glanced at him up and down curious. "You regenerate?" He nodded. "Oh, yes, it's sort of a Time Lord trick to healing the body. I haven't always looked like this and eventually I will change, I'm afraid."

Molly smiled shyly. "That's alright; I won't always look like this either." She glanced down at herself. "Which I guess is a good thing." She sighed.

The Doctor gently tilted her chin up and smiled softly. "You're beautiful Molly Hooper and don't forget that."

She blushed. "So you never answered my question. Do you dance?" He sighed. "Well, why don't we find out?" The Doctor extended his arm and they went to the floor and began dancing slowly.

Molly felt like she was in a dream. She never imagined herself dancing with such a kind gentle man, she felt safe in his arms and lost in those dark brown eyes.

"You're getting the hang of this." Molly commented. The Doctor smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am. Still feels new but not bad I suppose."

Everything was perfect until Sherlock came over scowling. "This was not part of our deal, Doctor."

Molly frowned. "Deal? What deal?"

The Doctor sighed. "First off this was your idea and second you should've thought of that before chatting it up with Irene."

He glanced around. "Where is she, anyway?" Sherlock shrugged. "She went home; last minute appointment."

"Well, can't say I'm disappointed. Now I can get out of here." The Doctor said relieved. He looked at Molly. "Thanks for the dance." The Doctor said softly. "Have fun you two." He smiled leaving.

She folded her arms and scowled at Sherlock.

"What?" He said.

"Sherlock, what was he talking about?" Molly asked.

Sherlock sighed. "Oh, he's still upset about going with Irene."

She tilted her head. "But I thought the Doctor chose Irene as his date."

He scoffed. "Of course not the Doctor can't stand her. He only went out with her because I was taking you."

"What?" She replied slightly angry. Sherlock nodded. "You see originally I'd asked Irene but he set me up with you so naturally I told her that the Doctor would take her."

Not caring who saw her Molly glared at him and slapped him. "That was cold and tacky, Sherlock!" She stormed out before he could respond.

Normally, Molly would've cried but not this time. She was too upset to care about tears. She couldn't believe Sherlock did that not just to her but to the Doctor. Standing outside she spotted the Doctor walking down the steps towards his TARDIS. "Doctor?" She called out.

He turned and smiled. "Oh, hello! Is the dance over?" Molly shook her head. "No, I was wondering if you could take me home." He nodded noticing she looked upset. "Sure, did something happen?" The Doctor asked.

Molly sighed. She didn't feel like talking about it. "I-I just want to go home." "Okay, we'll have to use my TARDIS." He replied.

She shrugged. "It's okay, I'm small. I don't mind tight spaces."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, you are in for a surprise, Molly Hooper." She looked at him strangely as she followed him to the blue box. He unlocked it and let her in first. The minute she went inside Molly gasped at the brightly lit huge coral structured console area. "Oh, my" She was so stunned she couldn't finish her sentence.

She ran back out inspecting the box before going back in again. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor stood by the door grinning as she looked around in awe. "It's like a huge room was just squeezed in here."

Molly glanced at him and blushed. "You probably hear that a lot, huh?" He nodded. "Yeah but I never get tired of it!"

The Doctor closed the door and jumped over to the console area. "Have a seat Miss Molly Hooper and hang on tight." He pulled a switch causing a jolt and a yelp from Molly as she grasped her seat.

Eventually everything was calm again and Molly watched him from the pilot seat twirl and hop around pulling switches and hitting buttons. "Do you always operate the TARDIS like that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Suppose so, never really thought about it, why?" "It looks like fun." Molly admitted.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Would you like to try?" She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure, she trusts you. Come on."

Molly slowly approached the console area. The Doctor stood beside her. "What do I do, first?" She asked. "Okay just pull that lever." He pointed. Her hand shook a little as she pulled it. The TARDIS jerked a bit startling Molly. "Did I hurt her?" She asked him concerned.

"No, it's okay." He promised. "Hit that button then spin this one." The Doctor instructed. Molly grinned. "This is amazing! I can't believe I'm doing this."

He smiled. "And rather successfully, too. I've never seen anyone learn to do it this quickly." "Really?" She said surprised. The Doctor nodded and continued to help her.

It was a wonderful experience even when she got distracted by his long arms reaching around her or when his handsome face was just an inch away from hers' he was still patient and kind. He even chuckled when she accidently stepped on his feet. It was perfect.

Soon the TARDIS landed in Molly's living room. The Doctor opened the door and glanced around. "Ah, you did it!"

Molly stepped out smiling. "That was fun, thank you." He nodded politely. "Glad you liked it. Got you home a bit late I'm afraid." He sighed.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I don't mind." He smiled. "Well, I better get back."

She nodded. "Good night and thanks." The Doctor smirked slightly. "My pleasure." He started to go in but paused. "Just curious Molly, why were you upset?"

Molly sighed. "Sherlock told me why you took Irene to the dance and…I felt bad." He leaned against the door frame. "Why?"

She scoffed coming towards him. "Because I thought you were an idiot for picking her and now I know."

The Doctor chuckled softly. "Well, I'll admit at times I can" Before he could finish Molly gently pressed her lips against his surprising him but he welcomed her tender kiss and caressed the side of her face while her fingers gently touched the sides of his neck as the kiss lingered and deepened.

After the kiss Molly's face turned crimson. "Um, goodnight kiss an old earth custom."

He nodded. "Yes, lovely custom, too." He squeaked. "I-I better go." He smiled sheepishly. Molly gave a small wave as he went inside still grinning and the TARDIS disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update. To be honest I was stuck but here it is and I really I hope you like it and thanks for being patient with me. :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains innuendos or as I like it to call it _"improper miscommunication"_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock wasted no time barging into the lab startling Molly. "Sherlock, don't do that!" She scowled nearly dropping her test tube. He shrugged. "Why not, you were rude to me, first." Molly scoffed. "Seriously? You were the one that pulled that stunt with Irene."

"You were the one that left with the Doctor, which reminds me what happened after you left with him?" He asked calmly. She folded her arms. "Why?" "Because I tried calling your flat and no one answered." He replied shrugging.

"I'm surprise you care." Molly muttered.

Sherlock clasped his hands. "Well, I will admit I am curious to know what happened but the Doctor being the Time Lord poster child of morals that he is. I'm not that worried."

Molly glared at him and for whatever reason she blurted out. "We slept together!" Sherlock arched his eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"You heard me." She said folding her arms. "You slept with the Doctor?" He repeated trying to grasp what she just said. "Now, you know why I didn't answer my phone." Molly remarked smug.

He nodded. "I see."

Just then the Doctor walked in. "Hello! Well, Sherlock are we ready?" He said rubbing his hands. He noticed Molly and smiled. "Hello, Molly!"

"Hi," She replied. "I had a nice time last night." The Doctor grinned. "Well, what you did was in the TARDIS was amazing!" "Oh?" Sherlock replied. He looked over at Sherlock. "You should've been there, it was incredible!" "Really?" Sherlock replied intrigued folding his arms.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was fantastic! I've never experienced anything like it, it was mind blowing!"

"Oh, god." Molly muttered hiding her face. He scoffed. "Oh, don't be modest," The Doctor pointed at her. "I mean the way she moved and kept control was soooo impressive, all I had to was stand there and let her..." "Alright, alright, I get it, yeesh!" Sherlock interrupted holding his ears.

The Doctor looked confused. "What I'd say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Molly replied uncomfortably. "Anybody want any coffee?"

But Sherlock wasn't done and he bit the inside of his cheek. Somebody wasn't telling the truth. "Hang on a second. Tell me, Doctor, what happened last night?" He asked.

The Doctor avoided his gaze scratching the back of his neck. "Nothing." He gave him a look. "Come on, you left with her from the party, now what happened afterwards?" The Doctor shrugged. "I dropped her off at her apartment." Sherlock looked at him suspicious. "Are you sure?" "Yes." He replied shyly.

Sherlock placed his hands behind his back and walked closer to him pointing at his lips. "So the strawberry scented lip gloss is something new you're trying?" The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, we might've shared a kiss."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, do you have to kiss every human girl you meet?" The Doctor scoffed. "Yes, it's the civic duty of every Time Lord to kiss humans and only humans."

Sherlock chuckled. "Very mature, you're what over nine hundred going on five?"

He did his hands in a time out. "Okay, enlighten me what's going on?" Sherlock briefly glanced at a nervous Molly before looking back at the Doctor. "Did anything else happen?" "Other than fly the TARDIS, no." He shrugged.

Sherlock pouted. "Hang on you never let me fly the TARDIS." "And I probably never will," The Doctor remarked. "Now what's going on?" "Really never?" Sherlock frowned.

"No, now can we wrap this up?" The Doctor asked slightly exasperated. He cleared his throat. "Right, so when you came in here you were talking about Molly flying the TARDIS not…"

The Doctor looked at him waiting for him to finish. "Not what?" Molly couldn't stand it. The guilt was too much. "I told Sherlock, we slept together." She interjected. "What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Molly said. "I don't believe this." He muttered. "So did you or didn't you sleep together because I'm confused?" Sherlock interrupted. "Oh, shut up! No, we didn't." Molly snapped at him before returning to the Doctor. "Please let me explain."

The Doctor just shook his head and walked out. "Doctor, wait!" Molly called following him. "Please, Doctor!" She gently grabbed his arm. "Don't just don't." He said sounding betrayed.

"But I" She started to say but he stopped her. "You promised. You swore it wouldn't go too far and now he thinks I slept with you! I agreed to help you and now, I'm in trouble and I might've lost a friend." He scoffed.

She lowered her eyes. She knew had screwed up.

"You know how he is. What were you thinking, Molly? Was this a new tactic to make him jealous?" He asked. "Actually I was trying to get under his skin. I couldn't stand how he was talking to you. I…I messed up." She said softly.

"Yeah, you did, big time!" The Doctor said walking away hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor had packed up the last of his things; it was still early so he figured he could sneak out before anyone woke up. Leaving without saying goodbye was not his favorite way of doing things but the Doctor always hated goodbyes. He sighed heavily looking around the room that Mrs. Hudson had so generously lent him. He hated to go but he felt he caused enough trouble and it was just best to leave.

He had made it across the living room and had his hand on the door knob and was about to leave when he heard Sherlock clearing his throat behind him slightly startling him. "Still hate goodbyes, huh Doctor?" He turned around and saw Sherlock sitting crossed legged in an easy chair. "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He replied simply.

He rolled his eyes. "I know that but I thought you were at the station." The Doctor replied.

He shrugged. "Well, normally yes but I thought I go in late." "Why?" The Doctor asked. Sherlock smirked. "You know why." He sighed slightly annoyed. "Please Sherlock; I'm not in the mood." Sherlock stood from his chair and briefly paced around him. "I know you love Molly and you're too scared to admit it."

"I am not," He blurted then winced. "I mean she's just a friend." The Doctor quickly corrected himself. Sherlock nodded. "Yes, just like Sarah Jane was just a friend and Grace and Rose, right?"

"Oh, shut up." He scowled brushing past him. "Oh, there's more?" Sherlock said innocently. "I said shut up." The Doctor frowned turning away.

Sherlock leaned against the door. "But its true isn't? You love Molly?" The Doctor didn't answer and kept his back turned. Sherlock sighed. "Doctor, just so you know I knew what you two were planning since day one."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked. Sherlock shrugged. "It was fun to watch but then I got tired of your stupidity and stubbornness so I out of boredom I ended up playing matchmaker."

The Doctor scoffed. "Don't give up your day job." He sighed. "Well, considering it's my first time I thought I did rather brilliantly." "So you got up early to gloat?" The Doctor said softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes but I also want you to both to stop annoying me and admit how you feel, already."

He looked at him curious. "What do you care?" Sherlock folded his arms thoughtfully almost intrigued. "Hmm, didn't know I did. Imagine that?"

The Doctor smirked. "So why do you care if I'm with her or not? I mean you could be with her if you wanted." Sherlock sighed. "Doctor, I choose to be alone because I like it but you always end up alone because you don't think you deserve happiness."

He scoffed. "It's not my fault, people leave and..." Sherlock nodded rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know they leave because they have to or because they should or because of their safety, blah, blah," He interrupted. "But you never tell them how you really feel do you? Not one person ever truly knows do they?"

The Doctor lowered his eyes and shrugged. "Suppose not." He scoffed. "Then when are you going to stop torturing yourself?"

"Look she probably doesn't even want me." The Doctor said. He sighed. "It must be terrible not be as intelligent as me, huh?" "What does that supposed to mean?" He folded his arms annoyed. Sherlock shook his head. "It means Molly loves you just as much as you love her and your an idiot for not seeing it.

The Doctor just grunted.

Sherlock sighed coming closer. "Basically you've got two choices; you can either ask her and risk rejection or run away and never know and end up alone…again." The Doctor sighed heavily then processed what he said.

"Well?" Sherlock said.

The Doctor groaned frustrated. Sherlock was right he did love her. There was no way around it. How he hated it when he was right. "I guess better talk to her." The Doctor sighed walking past him. He paused looking at Sherlock. "Thank you," He said sincerely.

Sherlock smiled slightly.

"But I'm still not letting you fly the TARDIS, you know that right?" The Doctor smirked.

Sherlock shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Well, here we are the last chapter. It has been so much fun writing this and thank you so much to those that faved, followed and read this story, it means a lot! Thanks! :)_

* * *

Molly stood at the microscope trying to concentrate but it wasn't easy. She kept thinking about the Doctor and where he was and if he was okay. She sighed heavily. Here she was in love with the Doctor but was it was too late, she had messed up. He was gone and her heart was broken.

She continued jotting notes or trying to; it was quiet. Molly knew Sherlock would be coming in soon wanting his morning coffee but he could get his own coffee. She just wasn't up for it. She wiped a few escaped tears then heard a voice beside her but it wasn't Sherlock. "Hi." The Doctor said softly.

Molly glanced up and saw the Doctor, standing there.

"Doctor?" She said surprised. "Hello." He replied smiling slightly. "Hi," She eyed him up and down shyly. "You've changed suits." She said noticing he was wearing a blue suit instead of his brown pinstripe. The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, thought I try something new, you like it?"

She nodded. "It's very nice." She cleared her throat nervously. "Um, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone." Molly asked. The Doctor shrugged. "I had to see you."

Molly lowered her eyes. "What for?" "Is there a reason why I can't?" The Doctor replied. She shrugged tracing an imaginary circle on the table. "Well, I thought you were mad at me." He shook his head. "I'm not." She glanced up at him. "You're not?" "No, never." He smiled.

Molly smiled.

The Doctor looked into those beautiful sparkling eyes and exhaled. It was now or never. "Molly I"

"Wait," She said gently interrupting him. "Um, I need to say something first," Molly sighed. "I'm tired of being afraid and shy so I want to speak first otherwise I'll never say it."

"Fair enough." The Doctor nodded clasping his hands behind him listening.

Molly exhaled before speaking. "First of all I'm sorry about what I did; I was just frustrated with Sherlock and the things he was saying about you."

He shrugged. "Ah, don't worry about it. We talked; everything's fine, now," The Doctor smirked. "I doubt he'll even remember this."

She smiled pausing a minute staring at her hands. She looked at him. "Um, I know what you said about Rose and not wanting being in a relationship and I understand that," She glanced up at him nervously. "But I-I love you. I can't help it but I truly love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Molly replied honestly.

He continued to look at her with no expression. Feeling awkward Molly sighed softly turning away. "I-I knew if I didn't tell you now then I probably never would so I just wanted you to know before you left."

The Doctor nodded. "Can I respond, now?" She just nodded quietly still not looking at him. He came closer and she felt the soft touch of his hands cradle her face then gently turn her face towards his so her eyes were meeting his.

Molly gazed up into his dark brown eyes as he gently tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. He smiled pressing his lips tenderly against hers'. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, his lips were soft and gentle and his kiss tasted sweet like bananas. His hands moved caressing her shoulders allowing her melt into his embrace.

After the kiss she smiled pressing her forehead against his then he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you, too, Molly so much." He kissed her cheek.

Molly looked at him happy and surprised. "Yeah?" He nodded smiling. "You sound surprised." She shrugged. "Well, I know I'm not much and I'm not as pretty or brilliant as Rose was." He took her hand into his tenderly rubbing her fingers. "You're wrong," He said. "I am?" She replied. "You're everything to me, Molly Hooper." The Doctor said sincerely.

He sighed heavily. "You know when Sherlock invited me here I had no intentions of staying. I was just too depressed. I had lost just Rose, a feisty bride turned down my offer of coming with me cause' I confused her," The Doctor lowered his eyes. "She told me I needed somebody but I disagreed. I didn't want anybody. All I wanted was to be left alone."

"What changed?" Molly asked.

He looked at her. "I met you," She smiled slightly. "And you changed my mind." He smiled. "Not something a lot people can do, you know." He lightly tapped her nose.

She blushed.

"Are you still leaving?" Molly asked. The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to get back out there and start traveling again."

"On your own?" She asked. He casually shrugged. "Well, I was hoping if you'd come with me." She looked at him. "What?"

"Would you come with me? We can go anywhere you want," The Doctor said. "It's a time machine so I can have you back and no one would notice you were gone."

Molly bit her lower lip. "Oh, tell me have you ever brought back someone late before?" She lightly teased. He awkwardly shrugged. "No." Molly smirked. "Doctor?" "Okay, yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "But what do you say?"

Molly sighed. "Well, I don't really want to go anywhere." His face fell and he nodded. "Fair enough. Well, I-I'll go." He turned away but she smiled taking his hand. "Let me finish. I'd rather let the TARDIS decided and just drift in space for a while and spend time with you if that's okay?"

The Doctor grinned. "Sure, we can do that." He looked at her carefully. "So is that a 'yes?" Molly nodded hugging his arm. "Yes." She smiled. He grinned. "Shall we?" "Yeah." She nodded. He snapped his fingers opening the door for her. She grinned. "That's a very good trick." He sniffed brushing his nails across his jacket. "Why thank you." He smirked making her giggle.

The Doctor then came closer kissing her again and they stepped inside then with a snap of the fingers the door closed and the TARDIS quickly disappeared.


End file.
